Hōō Byōdōin
In his past, he wandered around the world in various other countries. That imposing and majestic personality of his, along with his mastery over the inter-dimensional power, are the marks of the supreme ruler. Background Hōō Byōdōin (平等院鳳凰, Byōdōin Hōō) is introduced at the U-17 Camp in Shin Prince of Tennis ranked as the Number 1 ranked Youth Representative of Japan, which marks him as Japan's best U-17 player. He is the leader of the First Returning 1st Stringers, who have just returned from an Overseas Expedition. They get back to the camp to be welcomed back by the news that middle schoolers have joined the camp and witnessed them defeat a number of the Top 20. He decides to allow the inclusion of middle schoolers on the list of challengers for their places. It is also known that he utterly defeated Kazuya Tokugawa in the previous year. Appearance Byoudouin has long blonde hair similar to the style Europeans have with a well trimmed beard and is somewhat broad shouldered. The manga depicts him to have brown eyes. Personality Byōdōin is extremely arrogant, aggressive, rude, and violent, as shown when he serves balls in an attempt to hit Echizen when he sees this one practicing with Tokugawa. He is the leader of the 1st string as well as being the current top U-17 player, as he commands the players ranked Nos. 11-20 to finish their fun and gather at Court 16. No.3, Duke Watanabe, addresses him as "Boss". He brings a strong overpowering atmosphere as upon his arrival, he calls out to some of the 2nd Stringers, including Tokugawa, in a very rude manner, to which they flinch at. Two years prior to the storyline, revealed by Kanata Irie, Byodoin was set on defeating Oni. During the mountain training, he put himself through back-breaking intensive training. This showed his determination to defeat Oni. Duke explains that Byoudouin became fixated on victory to an abnormal extent after losing to Oni. Kimijima and Tanegashima add that Byoudouin beat players from around the world and made some of them so traumatized that his opponents have quit tennis. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Two Years Prior to the storyline, when Byoudouin was only in his 1st Year of High School, he was called up to the U-17 Camp. At this time both he and Oni Juujiro stood out in the camp and the two then faced each other in a fierce and violent match. During the match, Byoudouin demonstrates power that he "obtained from a different dimension." Byoudouin hits incredibly powerful shots, including Pirates of the Americas and Snake Charmer of India, both of which he uses to "split" the ball into 6. Oni manages to return Byoudouin's shots, appearing to turn into a Kishin (Ogre God), and the ball makes direct contact with Byoudouin's head, tearing his bandana and leaving a scar. Oni wins the game set 7-6, and Byoudouin is sent to train at the cliffside for a year. One Year Prior To The Storyline It is revealed by Kazuya Tokugawa that Byodoin was already a 1st Stringer as of last year during his 2nd Year of High School while Tokugawa was a 1st Year High Schooler. At this time, Byodoin crushed the spirits of a confident Tokugawa by brutally abusing him. Byodoin aimed at Tokugawa's chin, causing him to pass out and then instantly hitting a shot to the stomach to wake Tokugawa from the pain. Prior to the match, Byodoin arrogantly tells Tokugawa that he has enough skill to murder him. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Byōdōin is first seen with the rest of the 1st Stringers on their coach as they arrive from their Foreign Expedition. He then commands the rest of the players ranked No.11-20 that when they finish their fun they should gather up at Court 16. As he and the Top 10 arrive at the Court grounds to meet the 2nd Stringers, the Top 10 begin to get restless waiting for the other half of the Top 20 players ranked No. 11-20. With nobody at the court realizing that even members of the Top 20 were being thoroughly pushed by Middle School 2nd Stringers. He and fellow Top 10 member Ryūji Ōmagari question Coach Saitō on why there are middle schoolers in the camp, and decide to just wait for the rest of the 1st Stringers. To everyone at the camp's surprise, the rest of the Top 10 do not return, and the ones that return are in fact Middle Schoolers who managed to defeat Nos. 11-19. Byoudouin and the rest of the Top 10 agree with fellow Top 10 member Kimijima Ikuto on his plan to create a rota that will only have middle schoolers to allow them to challenge the members of the Top 10 for their places for which Byoudouin states shall be done all in one day. Later in the day, Byoudouin notices Kazuya Tokugawa and Echizen Ryoma exhausted from a training session and decides to attack them by hitting powerful serves at them. He first serves one at Echizen which Tokugawa jumps into the path of which sends Tokugawa flying back to the ground. He then serves again at them which shatters the wall behind them. However, upon his last serve aimed at Echizen Ryoma's face with malicious intent (since both players were exhausted without rackets in their hand after their training session), Echizen Ryoga appears out of nowhere just in time and returns the shot skillfully into Byoudouin's hand, saving Ryoma. Byoudouin, later that evening, tells No.3 Watanabe Duke that Ryoga's interference bothered him. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, Byoudouin sits with the Top 10 as they and the rest of the Camp members watch on during the Next half of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers. Byoudouin and the rest of the remaining Genius 10 welcome Atobe into the Top 10 after Atobe and Niou defeat No.s 9 and 10 Ochi and Mouri respectively to take their places. Byoudouin then watches on as Duke leaves Ishida Gin unconscious in their match, and comments that Tohno was always more attached to his badge than the rest of the Top 10 after Tohno suffers a serious injury to his knee during his match. Byodoin is scehduled to play the last match of the Genius 10 Challenge against Tokugawa, in round 7. The match begins with Tokugawa suprising the audience that he is able to hit the Glowing Shot, knocking Byodoin onto the ground and breaking his racket gut. With an intense match going on, the two duel until the score reaches 3-3. At Tokugawa's service game, he managed to get a service ace, which surprises both Duke and Byodoin. Other high schoolers are amazed at Tokugawa's development. With four consecutive service aces, Tokugawa brings the score to 4-3, in his favour. It was revealed by Byodoin, that Tokugawa has obtained The Divine Path of the Asura. The match quickly passes by with the match reaching 6-6. Tokugawa ends up leading with 6-5. He intends to hit a Glowing Shot to win the set only for Byodoin to reveal a similar version of Kijin Aura (his is in the form of a skeletal pirate). Byodoin hits a ball to the wall behind Tokugawa and the impact causes an explosion, causing Tokugawa to collapse (from the explosion). Oni explains that he was planning on passing down all of his techniques to Tokugawa to elevate him to The Divine Path of the Asura, but did not notice that he strengthened Byodoin in the process as well. Tokugawa wins the first 7-6 since the previous ball was out. Despite that, the audience comments that Byoudouin was superior and is worried about Tokugawa. Byoudouin starts attacking with his tennis from another dimension and takes the second set 6-0. Byoudouin keeps attacking and goes through the cycle of knocking Tokugawa unconscious and waking him up again. Tokugawa uses Black Hole to catch up to Byoudouin, the score is now tied at 3-3 in the final set. Byoudouin tries to overcome Black Hole with various techniques, Bull Fighting of the Spanish, Phoenix of Egypt, and Pirates of the World, but without success. Ryoga and Ryoma are rallying with 15 balls. Ryoga hears a sound from the other court and comments on how Tokugawa blocked Byoudouin's Glowing Shot the previous night, saying that playing this soon would be dangerous, but also that he thinks Tokugawa is level-headed enough not to do so. Ryoma remembers Tokugawa's words about how badly he wants to defeat Byoudouin and rushes to the main court. Tokugawa is coughing blood. Byoudouin explains that his (Destructive) Glowing Shot from the previous night injured Tokugawa and that it reduced the time Black Hole could be used. Byoudouin recognizes Tokugawa as a threat and confirms that Tokugawa has indeed become too strong. Oni and Irie are angry with/disappointed in Tokugawa for risking an injury for Ryoma's sake, which Tokugawa justifies by saying that he couldn't let Ryoma's talent go to waste. Tokugawa collapses just as Ryoma arrives. Ryoma essentially challenges Byoudouin and Byoudouin says he'll take care of him once he's through with Tokugawa. Ryoma responds "I'd like to see you try". Tokugawa begs Ryoma not to but in because he still wants to defeat Byoudouin on his own. The match resumes on Tokugawa's match point. Byoudouin serves and even though he's now unconscious again, Tokugawa manages to return it. Byoudouin decides it's time to end Tokugawa once and for all and hits a GS at him. Ryoma recollects about how this is happening because Tokugawa saved him and is about to step in. Atobe stops him and tells him to remember what happened to Kabaji and that if he interferes, he'll get booted from the camp. Ryoma, replies "That's fine with me". Ryoma steps in and returns Byoudouin's GS with his own even larger GS and it grazes Byoudouin's face and makes a hole in the wall behind him. Byoudouin notices the cut on his face and then looks up to see a Samurai standing behind Ryoma and looks stunned. Ryoma tells him "Don't underestimate tennis". Oni and Irie talk about the shot and say: Irie: "Oni..Just now wasn't that..." Oni: "Yeah". Referee comes on the speaker and disqualifies Ryoma from the camp. Byoudouin tells him to wait and serves at him. The serve curves upwards, hits the water tower and makes it collapse, it doesn't hit Ryoma though. Byoudouin comments, saying Ryoma has some luck in life. Ryoma vows to defeat Byoudouin someday, but Byoudouin replies that that's impossible since there will never be a second chance. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Playing Styles and Techniques Not much is known about Byodoin's tennis style but as No. 1 of All-Japan team, he can be considered as one of the best players of the series. Further testament to his ability can be shown as One Year Prior To The Storyline he defeated Tokugawa Kazuya with little effort, who is one of the strongest players in the U-17 Camp. Glowing Shot Glowing Shot is a powerful serve used by initially Hōō Byōdōin. When he used his serve to attack Ryoma and Tokugawa after their pratice, his serve blew away Tokugawa and further broke the wall it hit. Pirates of the American This is one of the techniques that Byoudioun uses against Oni during their first match against each other upon their arrival at the U-17 Camp. This shot is first debuted in Chapter 94. It is a special shot that makes the ball split into many others as soon as it bounces in the opponent's court. It is impossible to tell which one is the real ball, so the opponent essentially must return every one in order to be successful. The correct name of this technique is not clear. It is suggested that the name might be "Pirates of the Caribbean" or "Pirates of the America(s)" instead. Snake Charmer of India This is another one of the techniques that Byoudioun uses against Oni during their first match against each other upon their arrival at the U-17 Camp. Like his other technique, this one causes that ball to split into many. The split occurs, however, right when Byoudouin hits the ball. The user must against respond to every "ball" that is in the air. Kijin Aura In chapter 119, it is revealed Byodoin also has his own form of Kijin Aura, in the form of a skeletal pirate. Pirates of the World Bull Fighting of the Spanish Phoenix of Egypt U-17 Stats The New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - ?: At any rate, his leg strength is not up to standard. With that speed, it is unknown how he can keep up with the rest of the 1st string. Power - ?: His muscle strength is perhaps not much more than average. However, the Glowing Shot's might is far exceeding even Duke's level. Stamina - ?: Even if we were to assume there is room for growth in his stamina, when he was wandering the world going through special training and living the life of a hermit, he acquired a hardy and tough body. Mental - ?: Having gone through special training up on top of the cliff, it seemed he acquired the inter-dimensional power and a spiritual nature. Already now, there are no weaknesses. Technique - ?: Even though he was already night perfect by his 1st year in high school, it is expected that after the world campaign, he has obtained something even greater. Kurobe Memo: Can there really be a high schooler that is already this high a level? There is nothing to criticize about his true abilities, but his manners are crude. We should teach him some more respectful manners so he doesn't embarass the title of being an All Japan Representative. Personal Information *Hobbies: Handwriting Buddhist Sutras *Committee: None *Favorite Color: Gold *Favorite Food: Green Tea *Thing he wants most: Shinai *Thing you're bad at: Nothing *Specialty outside of tennis: Nothing Relationships Watanabe Duke Not much is known about their friendship but it is known that he gets along with him and Duke calls him "Boss". Duke seems to know Byodoin has little patience. Kazuya Tokugawa It is known he effortlessly defeated Tokugawa one year prior to the storyline. He is very rude and violent when talking to Tokugawa. Byodoin did mention that Tokugawa is the only person who he has had a rematched against, even though it wasn't a compliment. Jujiroh Oni Oni was the first person who defeated Byodoin in an official match. Because of this, he spent his time at mountain training doing back-breaking training just to defeat Oni. It was also revealed Oni was the motivation for Byodoin to gain inter-dimensional power. It is shown during Oni's match against Kintaro that he has respect towards him. Trivia Character Trivia *His and Tokugawa's fates are connected. *He gets along with Duke. *He has wandered around the world playing tennis. *He likes things that are unexpectedly pretty. *When he was in Middle School, Byōdōin focused on the whole world and made sure to travel from place to place for training. Because of that he uses the names of various techniques in other languages. *When he lost to Oni and had to join the Secret Camp, he was selected to go on the sake capture mission. When that happened, he got into a fight with the bats and dropped his shaver in the river. After that, his beard has been growing furiously. Other Trivia *His name comes from the Byōdō-in (平等院) Temple, in Kyoto prefecture. Hōō is the name of a building in this temple called "Phoenix Hall" (鳳凰堂 hōō-dō). *Even though Tokugawa and Byodoin do not get along, they do have a few similarities: **They both lost in their first year of the camp; **They both were chosen for the sake capture mission (Tokugawa likely since he knew about it in the current year); **They both have trained relentlessly to defeat the one person who has defeated them in an official match: Oni (Byodoin), and Byodoin (Tokugawa); **They both have been travelling abroad for tennis training; **They both want(ed) to become the No. 1 All Japan Representative (Byodoin previous year and currently holds, while current year for Tokugawa); **They both like tea (Byodoin enjoys Green Tea while Tokugawa likes any tea) Gallery Chibi Houou.JPG|Manga Chibi form References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:1st Stringer Category:Makinofuji Tennis Club Member Category:Kansai Players Category:Hyougo Players Category:All-Rounder Category:OBs